Build talk:Team - General VSF
For personal reference [1], [2], [3], [4] [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 17:40, September 11, 2009 (UTC) It's still a stub tbh.-- $ɧor₮ talk 17:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :if i trial it people can get to it and look at it and do it for me >> so yeah, its going in trial. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 18:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::ohey you're using my video for the perma runner :o + ℓγssάή 21:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::looks good--Relyk 01:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Way to take credit :> →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 19:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :lol, couldnt give a shit. I just like having like 4 builds when 1 will do. I've also done the same for norn tourney. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:42, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Possiable Elementalist Build? Just add a AoE just as Grasping Earth, Deep Freeze? Confirm or Ommit?--Elf-e 16:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Grasping wouldn't work cuz it effects nearby enemies. | -- DarkMugen 16:21, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Perhaps: Illusion:12+1+3 // Fast Casting:9+1 // Inspiration:9+2 | | -- DarkMugen 18:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to use SS or mark of pain for VSF?-- 02:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) VSF Monk prof=Monk/Mesmer Smiting=12+1+3 divine=8+1 insp=10MimicryEchoof JudgmentUral's HammerIncantationAuraof ResolveBoon/build I use this a lot for VSF and it works pretty well. I THINK it deals more damage. I don't know. Just tell me what you think DarkMugen 22:10, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Smiters boon is completely random and unneeded. You can use it on one skill every 25 seconds. -- Drah 16:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Damn. So they changed Ray of Judgment from SMITING to something else? CUZ YOU KNOW... ARCANE MIMICRY AND ARCANE ECHO ARE USED TO COPY ROJ. Its just there to heal a bit. I suppose you could replace it with EVAS| -- DarkMugen 17:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Your fucking stupid. So who is Ray of Judgment going to have the double divine favor bonus for? The enemies? Why don't you think about what you are going to say before you try and make another stupid comment. -- Drah 17:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Divine Favor only activates when you use a monk spell on an ally, since Roj's target restrictions are hostile only Divine Favor will not activate. Arcane Echo and Arcane Mimicry are not smiting spells and thus Smiters Boon will not trigger on them nor are the monk spells and so Divine Favor will not trigger either. GG DarkMugen, next time think before you speak. Troah 17:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::I lol'd irl 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 17:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Calm down guy. I retract my previous statement. GG, thx. Still, you didnt have to go off on me :p Troah, u can bite me as well | -- DarkMugen 17:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) i didn't reply to this earlier because i just looked and thought lolsobad. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) if im not mistaken in the e-surge VSF doesnt the DS rit/ranger also have famine?or is it just me? Jush 17:02, November 12, 2009 (UTC) FS rit* not DS rit (grammar fail :S) Jush 17:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) and i also think in the explosive sinway doesnt the BiP have mop also? :All the builds were grouped together in this one to give players a general standard to keep to (instead of several variants of the same thing). The builds created were often a compromise of the 4 builds original builds, with the most useful and universal skills kept. So yeah, there's a few skills missing but the overall effect of those missing skills is negligable. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 14:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) And 1 more thing i think we need to tell them that RoJway is the most common build we dont want a noob guy going to the outpost and saying like "esurge LF VSF" since we're trying to help em right?-Jush ebon standard of honor doesnt work with RoJ. RoJ=armor ignoring Post-Nerf runner Tested, one could run to the other side of the wall with this.. Maybe D/A with VoS could work too or E/A with OF or SF.. prof=Assassin/Ranger Shadow=12+1+1 Wilderness=12 Deadly=3ParadoxFormStabilityStrideam unstoppable!"of Perfectionof DistressCharge/build -- :...what's wrong with the signature? -Teknikaali :: i have thought of a hero perma runner, can be brought by the N who suicides then the hero has just to pass the 1st group and pull the boss-- ::Try not to sign inside pvxbig tags, it prevents the signature from showing up. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen''']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:28, 17 March 2010 (UTC) What about this one? prof=Assassin/paragon Shadow=12+1+1 command=12 Deadly=3ParadoxFormof Distressharmonyam unstoppable!"back!"of shadowCharge/build CaRnyVaL 11:26, 06 April 2010 (UTC) :I herd blocking is good Falrach 13:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Why not A/D?? Why secondary ranger if secondary Dervish have Conviction...+24 Armor and 50% block for 30 sec..We loose 33% of speed but instead we use a cupcake or a red/blue rock candy or something similar.And thanks to IAU that stack we have a total of +48 armor,that mean 70+48=118 = "damage" X 0.3660 = 63.4% of dam redux.And we dont need spam it because it stay up for +- 60sec if we have Epic Delver or Legendary Delver. Light Athena 13:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I made a Video Demonstration for the perma runner using my build hope it helps http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bN92CpFKbXI a/d armor is capped at +24 unless otherwise specified :IAU is bugged and stacks on top of any other armor bonus so you get the armor from conviction & iau.--TahiriVeila 21:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis How do you deal with going out of range of Symbiosis then instantly dying because you`re get set to 1 hp, take 0 dmg from some stray source, then die? ICY FIFTY FIVE 17:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Get a HB that does heal? Falrach 23:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) new noob runner friendly prof=Assassin/Dervish Shadow=12+1+1 EarthPrayers=12ParadoxFormStabilityEscapeam unstoppable!"of Thornsof DistressCharge/build Lithril 21:05, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Map for Runner I think it would be nice to have a map of the path for the runner to take. This would allow a quicker learning curve for runners. Anyone else agree that it would be helpful? TyGamer 16:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC)